Sammy Winchester Soccer Superstar
by ephiny63
Summary: Completed one!shot. Six year old Sammy gets caught by Dean playing soccer on his own, then the two boys are caught by the father will he be mad? Or will he play too? Inspired by an ad on TV and what Sam said when they found his soccer trophy in the lockup


Sammy Winchester Soccer Superstar.

Disclaimer: The same old same old, don't own anything to do with the characters of the show, just playing with em for a wee while.

Authors Note: This little oneshot is inspired believe it or not by an ad for MacDonalds and when Sam and Dean found Sam's soccer trophy in their dad's lockup. The little brother is even called Sam and watches in big brother playing soccer idolising him and in another ad he is shown playing soccer on his own trying to imitate his brother. I don't like promoting MacDonalds or anything like that but the ad is just so cute and so like Sam and Dean.

Something totally off centre but our Australian team, the Socceroos has qualified to play in the World Cup, in football, though we still call it soccer as well here it does get confusing. Maradona was one of the greatest soccer players around the same time as when this story is set.

Sammy is 6yrs old and Dean is 10

Just some family fun times – pre-series.

S—D

Dean carefully crossed the road to the junior part of the school; he rubbed his hands together in the cool of the late afternoon chill. He told Sammy to wait for him so they could walk home together but he also instructed him very sternly to wait at the back of the class rooms where Sam wouldn't be in full view.

As he rounded the corner of the building, he quickly scanned the area but there was no sign of his small brother, frowning and with a few choice cusses on his lips Dean started to run calling out his brother's name as he hurried further into the playground.

Standing in the centre of the courtyard, he found Sammy's backpack but no sign of its owner, but just when he decided to kick his brother all the way home when he found him Dean heard a very familiar name coming from the sports field. Curious Dean jogged towards the direction of the green fields, where he knew the soccer nets had recently been erected. He came to a skidding stop and stared at the sight in front of him. His pint sized brother was wearing Dean's old soccer top, with it hanging down to his knees, over sports shorts and his ratty old boots. With a natural flair of movement Sammy kicked the ball towards the goals, though in his excitement he overran the ball a couple of times and then had to go back to retrieve it. Bobbing and weaving past opponents only he could see Sammy aimed to make a running attempt at a goal. With his tongue firmly caught between his lips, and tiny beads of perspiration on his forehead, the smallest Winchester moved so confidently like a miniature hunter stalking his prey, as he tapped the ball closer to the nets.

Dean couldn't help but watched enthralled as his little brother showed a natural agility of a soccer player that belied his tender age and small stature. He held his breath without realising it while he inwardly cheered Sammy, not wanting to distract his brother as he lined up to take the final kick.

All thoughts of his anger at Sammy not waiting for him in the designated spot left as he felt pride for his brother swelled in his chest. The kid was already scary smart and now he was showing just how good he was on the soccer field as well.

A shadow of sadness passed over Dean's face though when he thought of their nomadic lifestyle and the chances of Sammy ever playing in a team and going on to perhaps take on soccer as a sport were slim to none.

Shaking his head he turned his attention back to Sammy, his little brother was making a big fuss of pulling his oversized socks up, brushed his overlong fringe out of his eyes and angled up to the goals. 'Such a girl.' Dean muttered softly and made himself swallow down a teasing yell; he didn't want to burst Sammy's 'Maradona' moment.

With a sharp kick, the white ball went flying into the netting and Sammy's little hands shot up in the air as he did a small victory, 'Sammy Winchester scores and wins the World Cup for America.'

'Way to go Sammy!' Dean finally yelled laughing hard as he watched Sam go from excited, to confused, and then to embarrassed in a split second. 'Nice goal Squirt.'

'Deanie?' Sammy felt his face pale when he saw his brother standing there; he had lost all sense of time while trying to keep himself occupied waiting for Dean. 'Sorry Dean.'

'Ah it's okay, you're lookin' pretty good out there Sammy.' Dean said running out onto the pitch, 'wanna keep playing for a while?'

'Really?'

'Yeah really but remember I aint taking it easy on ya.'

'Yay thanks Deanie.' Sam squealed running to fetch the ball and to get into position before Dean decided to change his mind.

The two boys lined up facing each other, Dean gave Sam a cocky wink and feinted going for the ball hoping to trick Sammy but his little brother had already shot out and was dribbling the ball expertly towards the goal. Dean yelled out in indignation and ran after him trying to tackle the ball away. Giggling at his brother's antics Sammy managed to pull away and shoot a goal without letting Dean near it.

'Geeze Sammy what did you eat for breakfast and lunch? Caffeine balls?' Dean panted giving his brother a high five, 'you're dynamite kiddo.'

'Thanks Deanie!' Sammy beamed at the praise, 'wanna try to get the ball again?'

For the rest of the afternoon the boys chased the round white ball over the pitch, both trying to outdo each other with outlandish goal attempts.

In the distance, a loud rumble disturbed the late afternoon, but in their fun, neither of them heard it, they were laughing and teasing each other too much.

A black car parked just by the school building and sat waiting like a large black beast ready to pounce. Moments later a big man stepped out and frowned at the empty schoolyard. Tall, broad and muscular he seemed an intimidating force but the look of worry etched across his handsome face took the edge away. Pulling the collar of his leather jacket up, he breathed into his hands and stomped his feet, it was unseasonably cold and the car was just right. His face darkened with anger when there was no sign of his boys anywhere, although, just as he turned back to the car to drive around again, ready to tear the boys a new one each for making him worry when he heard the sound of his sons' laughter.

He hurried over to prepare to rip right into them when he came to a stop and watched in amazement as Sammy ran around Dean and managed to kick another goal, his determination and aim perfect. John found a spot on a bench and watched Dean and Sammy playing soccer like normal, average children.

'Way to go Sammy!' John cheered and clapped when his pint sized baby son scored a goal, the boys high-fived each other before running back to finish their game, so far they were four goals a piece.

Kicking back John enjoyed the moment, it felt so right watching his boys like any proud dad, cheering his sons from the sidelines, yeah he would still have a word to them about staying out without permission but he didn't have the heart to stop their antics just yet.

Finally, they tired themselves out and jogged over to their waiting dad, both slowing down the closer they got.

'Sorry dad it's my fault I should've made Sammy come home straight away.'

'Sorry daddy it's my fault I shouldna played soccer I shoulda waited for Deanie.'

The two boys apologised and each took their own form of blame for making their dad wait. John tried to hide his smile as he watched the twin kicked puppy looks on the two faces, now he knows where Sammy picked it up from or did Dean pick it up from his younger brother.

'What have I told you boys about coming straight home and not making me come look for you?' He asked trying his hardest to look stern, when he caught sight of Sammy's dewy eyes, flushed cheeks and Dean's old soccer top hanging down to his knees, 'so who won?'

'Huh?' Dean blinked at his dad, he was ready to get yelled at when his dad changed tactics and pulled out the dad card, caring and all. 'Umm Sammy won, ya should see him dad he's so … fast and slippery.'

'Fast and slippery huh?' John chuckled, 'did I tell you boys that I used to play soccer when I was in school?'

'Nah really?' Dean looked a little suspicious; somehow, he couldn't imagine the great John Winchester kicking a white round ball around a field.

'Really daddy?' Sammy's eyes lit up, 'truly?'

'Yeah so hmm, how about a quick kick before it gets too dark?' John slapped his hands together and winked at his boys, 'me against the two of you, winner gets to pick dinner tonight.'

'Kay dad you're on.' Dean grinned, 'come on Sammy.'

The three Winchesters men kicked the soccer ball in a mock game, for the next hour John chased his sons around the field, with Sammy taking the lead with his goaling skills. He had to laugh to himself without the boys realising it he had just given them an hour of training, in running and agility. Both excelling beyond expectations.

'So Sammy you've managed to kick the most goals where do you want to go to eat?' John said scooping both boys up under his arms, the ball firmly gripped in Dean's hands, 'pizza? Burgers?'

'Hmmm what do ya want Deanie?' Sammy asked as he thought seriously about it, 'you helped me so you pick.'

'Really Sammy?' Dean asked shocked that his little brother would give up the chance to pick Chucky-Cheese or something. 'What bout burgers and fries?'

'Kay.' Sammy nodded happily but then he thought of something and paled slightly.

'What's wrong Sammy?' John asked as he waited for the boys to pile into the car.

'No clowns daddy, please?' Sammy pleaded turning dewy kicked puppy eyes up at his father. 'I know Deanie wants burgers but no clowns.'

John stared at his son for a second with a bewildered look on his face, and then it dawned on him what Sammy was talking about. He reached in and ruffled Sammy's hair, 'I think that's pretty doable kiddo.'

'Daaaad.' Dean whined slightly until Sammy turned to stare at him and then he relented, 'what about Burger King?'

'Yay!' Sammy bounced up and down happily, this was fast becoming one of the best days ever.

While the small family ate in companionable silence, two young boys approached the table, 'excuse us Sir but we were wondering if Dean could come and sit with us for a while?' One asked while they other stepped back at the sight of Dean's father. He really was scary looking.

'Just for a little while Dean and stay where I can see you.' John said with a nod of his head, thinking how nice to be able to enjoy his coffee in peace. Dean jumped up and started to follow his friends when he turned and went back to their table. Sammy sat staring at the picture on his paper placemat trying not to look disappointed, 'hey Sammy you coming?'

'Really?' Sammy looked up at his brother and then to his father, 'Daddy?'

'Stay with Dean.' John said as he sat back and sipped his coffee, a dimpled smile on his face as he watched Sammy scramble after his brother before Dean changed his mind, he could hear Dean bragging about Sammy's prowess on the soccer field.

Sighing happily John sipped his coffee and felt himself totally relax for the first time in a long while; he watched the boys as they joined the others and were horsing around in no time, even little Sammy fit in.

Just as he drained his refilled coffee John's cell phone rang, frowning he picked it up and answered without looking at the call ID. 'Bobby what's going on?' His relaxed state gone as he listened to his friend intently and then he glanced over at his boys. 'We'll leave first thing in the morning Bobby, it's too late for the boys now.' He said and then hung up and went to get another refill of coffee.


End file.
